


As the Night Goes On

by Stitchthecatt



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, They argue, danse is soft bear, eventually sex, slowburn, x6 has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchthecatt/pseuds/Stitchthecatt
Summary: Rarepair :))
Relationships: Paladin Danse/X6-88
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	As the Night Goes On

X6-88 was one of many, teleported to some random place to avoid being blown to bits in the minutemen’s so called restoration of the commonwealth. Something X6 thought was absolutely disgusting.

X6 was teleported alone near an abandoned home. He was lost. No longer being connected to the institute he was essentially free, even though he was free he still believed his duty was to find someone from the institute. What would he be without orders? longing to see the familiar lab coat he traveled a bit but lacking the necessary equipment the courser found a small abandoned shack on a dock out in the middle of who knows where. 

He walked in examining the place seeing as it was fit to camp in. It had a mattress on the floor and a few cans of cram. And a box of fancy lads snack cakes. X6 blinked as he swiftly grabbed the box sliding a finger under the old boxes cover. The old dried glue didn’t even bother as x6 opened the box. Pulling out a cake and tossing it’s wrapper he popped it in his mouth humming softly feeling better than he had in a while. Though x6 tended to hate wasteland food he had a sweet spot for snack cakes. He enjoyed the chocolate cake which was in closed in sweet icing. Who knew what these things were truly made of but x6 would let it pass.. almost finishing the box x6 stopped himself so he could have some in the morning. It was late and better not to be full on sweets before sleeping. 

The small shack creaked under his feet as he walked across the floor, setting his rifle on the night stand as he slipped off his jacket, laying down on the mattress which dipped with the new found weight. X6 sighed softly missing his bed. His brothers. Father. X6 growled at the thought “coursers don’t miss. Coursers don’t miss..” he spoke in a whisper. He had to occasionally remind himself on how a courser should act. Not that there was anything wrong with him. No. Just. That kind of talk would get a memory wipe. And those things were awful. Best not to dwell.. x6 thought as he slipped his sunglasses off and set them next to his rifle as he fell asleep.

“Unit X6-88” Ayo’s voice came from a dark corner as x6 huffed struggling in the grip of two other coursers who held him down on his knees. The lights were to bright. His sunglasses gone left him feeling exposed. “Unit. You accompanied the director’s father. Assisting him in battle. And yet you say you had no idea when it came clear he was the general of the minute men?” X6 looked over even though he really couldn’t see “I didn’t know. I’m telling you the truth.” Inside he panicked. He truly didn’t know that the appointed director was a minute men. Let alone the damn general. Ayo and some other voice. A woman’s. We’re talking quietly as x6 looked around slightly.

“Unit S7 and Y2. Initiate a memory wipe..” ayo spoke as x6 blinked “No. No! You. I told you everything.” “And I don’t believe you.” Ayo spoke walking out as the coursers stood x6 up dragging him only an inch, when x6 pulled both of them together making them hit each other as he pulled away jumping back. Those who watched from above gasped as x6 stepped back. He’d have to figure a way up since the main doors were definitely locked. Yet there really wasn’t a way as the coursers stood back up, now angry. X6 could only dodge for so long until one managed to slam him against the metal door “f.fuck. Let go.” He growled wincing at the sharp pain in his neck. Fucking sedative. The coursers stepped back as x6 huffed struggling to stand up. His legs gave out as he collapsed to the ground. “Please. I told you everything..” he spoke as his body was dragged to the chair his jacket and shirt was stripped from him “please. Don’t-“ he cried out as the chair plugged into his back and neck “I told you everything!” 

X6 gasped as he woke up as he sat up looking around “shit..” he mumbled softly as he rubbed his face. The rain fell down hard on the roof as x6 got up he looked out a window and sighed slipping his coat on he went out grabbing some wood which was now wet. He went back inside shaking them a bit as he set the wood down, continuing he found a old comic and tore the pages crumpling them up as he tossed them in an old fireplace. Hoping to make even the slightest fire. It took him a few tries but he got a spark which grew among the papers. X6 grabbed a piece of wood placing it close so the fire could spread to it. 

Sitting back he groaned rubbing his eyes once more as he waited for the small fire to either get slightly bigger or go out. Seeing as the wet wood wasn’t going to lite. Getting up the shack creaked under him, he looked out the window seeing the boat which floated next to the dock tied to a post. X6 debates but overall grabbed his rifle and walked out and onto the boat. Gathering what he could find which included pork n’ beans mirelurk meat and dirty water. He also grabbed a newspaper. Keeping the supply close he went back into the shack setting the pail down as he crumbled up the papers and tossed them into the fire. Sitting back down in front of the fire his eyes shut just for a few.. 

When they opened again it was morning and x6 laid on the floor next to a burnt out fire. Frowning the courser got up and slipped his sunglasses on as he went outside with his rifle he looked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was for a little then x6 saw a shadow. Big and Odd. Definitely not a seagull. Getting up from where he sat on the boat. He crouched down walking slowly as he went in the shadows direction pulling his gun out he saw a man suit of armor. Brotherhood? He pondered. But they usually moved in groups of 3 or more? X6 only frowned more while he crept closer. A man in power armor will be harder to take down. But x6 was determined. 

He struck quickly shooting down a leg as the man stumbled turning around “hey! Hey! I’m not here to hurt you.” The man spoke as x6 frowned “bull. Who are you.” “I’m Paladin Danse. Remember? We met through Elijah..” x6 stepped back flinching at the name of the man who destroyed his home “what do you want.” He spoke firm still pointing the gun at Danse “you don’t remember me do you?” Paladin spoke softly “it doesn’t matter if I do. Or if I don’t. Leave now.” “I need your help. I’m.. all alone.” X6 stared silently as he shook his head “I don’t help people-“ “please. I know you don’t remember me. But. Please. I have no food. Barely any water. Just. Let me rest for a day.. okay? It’s all I need.” X6 growled before he nodded “fuck okay. Whatever..” he mumbled lowering the gun “just. Don’t try anything..” Danse nodded as he smiled softly “promise.”

X6 spent the day outside working on chopping firewood with a dull axe, he then killed a mirelurk and pulled it into the boat. Carefully gutting the huge crab he tossed a few discarded pieces to the gulls as he took the freshly cut meat into the house. He frowned as the shack smelt of seafood and sweat with a hint of oil “Danse. Go put your armor outside. It smells.” He mumbled setting the meat on the counter.

Danse sighed but obliged walking outside getting out of his nice suit and removing the fusion core before walking back inside “x6. I never got to properly thank you.” He started “don’t. I don’t care.” Danse frowned “alright..” he spoke softly as he walked over placing the firewood and some crumbled up paper in the fireplace. He used a fire starter and was able to get a nice flame going. Walking up behind x6 and leaning a bit to the side “do you want me to cook it?” He mumbled as x6 looked over “do you have to be so close to me.” Danse stepped back “do you want-“ “yes.” X6 slid the meat towards him as he walked back out of the shack. Danse sighed “Jesus...” he spoke as he settled next to the fire he used a discarded pan that was left in the sink of the kitchen and let the meat cook watching it patiently as he used x6’s knife to flip it over. The meat sizzled as the seafood smell became over powering. 

X6 was shaking his hands which he ‘washed’ sort of using the ocean water. It’s the best he had. Once they were dry enough he walked back in looking over at Danse who tended to the meat. “How’s it going.” Danse spoke “could be better. I could be home.” X6 sneered “me too. But both of our homes are destroyed huh?” X6 nodded “I suppose..” Paladin looked over “let’s eat.” He mumbled 

They ate together at a small table using pocket knives as forks. “I think I did pretty good” Danse spoke his mouth full of meat “it’s good. But close your mouth.” X6 commented as Danse promptly closed his mouth.  
After dinner x6 tossed the newspaper they used as plates into the fire and used the extras to wrap the uneaten meat and placed it in the cooler. X6 turned around to see Danse laying on the mattress “oh no. Hey. This is my place. My mattress.” “We can share?” X6 face was stone cold as he held back a gag “ I rather die.” He mumbled as he shook his head 

Danse got up “I can-“ “no. Just. Go to sleep Paladin..” x6 spoke always interrupting him. Danse laid back down curling up and going to sleep as x6 sat in a chair sleeping soundly  
Danse woke up to the sound of mumbling and looked around. The fire was dim but he could see enough as he noticed X6 saying something. Paladin couldn’t tell if he was awake or asleep with those sunglasses. Getting up he walked over slowly waving his hand in front of x6’s face. Okay. He was definitely asleep or hopefully. Danse stepped back and the floor creaked making x6 wake up “the fuck are you doing.” He growled “you were talking. And I thought you. We’re just. Saying something to me? Maybe” x6 exhaled “I’m fine.. go to bed.” Danse sighed “Alright..”

The next morning both of them were quiet as Danse gasped softly grabbing the snack cakes box. “Danse. Toss one.” X6 mumbled as Danse looked over tossing one to the courser “you like these too.. I swear these things are amazing..” he smiled eating two quite quickly. Getting crumbs on the floor and on his face as x6 was only half way on his own “uh. Danse. If you’re hungry. You can eat some of the canned foods or the left overs..” x6 suggested “really? I. Just, don’t want to be an inconvenience...” x6 looked at the man he was big and buff and was most likely starving. “Go ahead and eat. I can always get more..” x6 sat back as the Paladin smiled softly grabbing a few cans as he popped them open from the tab and practically chugged two cans of pork n’ beans and ate one can of cram before he hummed with satisfaction. X6 watched with some fascination since he had just seen a man chug a can of beans like a beer. 

Soon getting bored x6 got up and slid on his coat and grabbed his rifle “come on Danse. If I’m right. And we follow the main road we should make it to murkwater construction site.. in a rough hour.” “We should go to diamond city. Or. Goodneighbor. They are relatively safe.” “There is no we Danse. You can go. But I’m going to stay back...” “look x6 I know you don’t remember me. But. Look. We met through Elijah at sanctuary. He destroyed my home. Killed my brothers and sisters. And he did the same to you. “ “I understand. But-“ “X6 please. I know I’m begging but I can’t do it alone.”  
Fuck. Fuck. No no absolutely not x6 do not say yes. No. No. “Alright.” X6 mumbled , shit. What was happening to him. He cared? No. Then what is it. Why did he even fucking agree. X6’s Brain argued with him loudly as he sighed 

The gravel cracked under their feet as the power armor made an absolutely annoyingly sound with every step. “Danse. I’m regretting this..” “wha? I can’t stop the metal sounds.” “Well I can’t stop regretting..” they both huffed as they continued on “you sure murkwater is close? Cause I can’t see anything..” Danse mumbled looking up ahead “I’m pretty sure.” X6 looked around. Not much of this looked familiar.. he really should of studied exactly where he was when he hunted synths. But that was in the pass..

a few more minutes passed as x6 huffed “Danse I’m going to rip that fusion core out. Why am I doing this. I could be home. Why. Are you even out here...” he frowned Danse sighed as the suit beeped “you got your wish.” He mumbled as the armor opened and he stepped out “that was my last fusion core.. and I’m out here because the Prydwen is crashed into the Boston airport. And even if I was fucking there they would try to kill me. Because I’m a fucking synth..” x6 looked over “I... didn’t even know..” “it’s okay. Look. No more armor. It will be quieter..” he spoke turning around and continued walking “I didn’t know you were a synth.. I have a lists of runaways. I should of known.. but I didn’t.” X6 spoke “well. Now you do..” he mumbled as he continued x6 followed deciding not to talk about it. As they finally passed murkwater. Danse smiled “guess you were right...” “I’m never wrong.” X6 replied as they continued walking 

It was getting dark out so they settled in a still standing home. Danse laid on the mattress “come on. I won’t bite.” “I know. But you stink..” “it’s better than the floor” x6 couldn’t argue as he slid his jacket off laying next to him “goodnight X6..” Danse mumbled as he fell asleep “Goodnight.”

X6 woke up with his face pressed deeply into danse’s chest he frowned and pulled back getting up for the day he walked around finding a box of snack cakes he purred and opened the box pulling one out of the wrapper. As he heard shuffling and now felt a man looming over him “can I have some?” “Weren’t you sleeping?” X6 cracked a small smiled as he gave him the box. Danse Hummed “I was until I heard food..”


End file.
